Pirates of the Caribbean: Acts of Piracy
by TheMuleteer
Summary: James Norrington is a traitor. He left the Navy and joined the forces of Admiral Jack Sparrow. Also in The Next Grand Adventure. Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The King's Court

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, blast it all. Still, doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun.

Chapter 1: Prologue

In the nation of England, a king reigns.

This king, George III is a young man. He is intelligent, but naïve. He could never believe treason possible, especially not of a man he personally liked.

But today, that concept is starkly brought before him, in the form of a man. One of his loyal subjects.

Commodore Nathaniel Gillette.

"It is true, m'lord. I swear by my life."

"How can it be so? I promoted the man myself not that long ago." The royal had his back turned to Nathaniel, as though not wanting to accept the idea.

"Your Highness, I do not know. All I know is that he raised a pirate flag and forced the Loyalists off the ship, including myself. I'm sad to say, sir, that besides me, there were only a few others; Commander Groves, Lieutenant Smyth, and a few sailors."

"Hm." George III turned finally, and faced Gillette. "Commodore. You are to return to Port Royale and assume command. The _Implacable_, the _Neptune_, the _Pursuer_, the _Flagrant_, and the _Artemis_ are being placed at your disposal."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. If I may ask, why five ships? Port Royale only had two at its highest."

"You recall that there is now a pirate fleet operating in the Caribbean, under Jack Sparrow no less, and the rogue _Dauntless_. I think three ships of that size are absolutely necessary to suppress their efforts."

"Indeed. Again, I thank you, m'lord."

"One more thing."

"Your Majesty?"

"The traitor." He paused for a moment, as though debating his decision, and then said, "Bring me Norrington's head."

Short, I know, but I'm giving two chapters at once here, so bear with me. Reviews Please!


	2. Chapter 2: Acts of Piracy I

Chapter 2: Acts of Piracy I

Commodore Jack Sparrow sat in his cabin, enjoying the newfound power at his disposal; the _Elizabeth_- an _Interceptor_ size ship; the _Britannia_- a ship in between the _Interceptor_ and _Dauntless_; and the _Black Pearl_, his pride and joy, and the largest ship in the Caribbean.

_Commodore Jack Sparrow. It has a nice ring to it, but it seems a bit odd_, he thought to himself.

He and his fleet were at port in Tortuga. His friends Will, Elizabeth, and John Depp were in the town, visiting the senior William.

John was probably enjoying the warm weather. It was actually rather cold for a Caribbean night, but he thought it was absolutely balmy. Jack supposed that being in the Arctic area for about 10 years would do that to a person.

He would have gone ashore and found some pleasurable company as most of the men had, but he'd stayed behind with Gibbs, Cotton and AnaMaria. Their reasons were that; first, Gibbs was too old for that garbage; Cotton was unable to speak save for the damned parrot, which found it funny to suggest that poor Cotton had some wildly absurd cases of venereal disease; and lastly, Ana was more interested in remaining on her ship, the _Britannia_.

Jack's reason, though, was something else. Every time he fell asleep lately, there was a hauntingly familiar voice in his dreams saying something he could not understand. He could not place the voice either, though the sounds of it always made his blood boil. He'd wake up in cold sweats, which tended to offset the company a little.

So he sat in his cabin, feet up on his table, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep, when Gibbs rushed into the room. "Cap'n," he managed to say, panting for breath.

"Easy there, mate, try breathing."

"What's that?" He apparently hadn't heard him, so Jack explained.

"Breathing. It's this thing humans do. They inhale, pulling rich air into their lungs, which helps keep them alive and energized. It really is quite an experience, mate. You should try it sometime."

"Aye, I'll keep that in mind," his old friend said sourly.

"Now, what's all this commotion about?"

"There's a ship at dock here," Gibbs began.

"A rare occurrence, indeed; an excellent reason to rush in and interrupt your new commodore's rest," Jack said sarcastically.

"Their captain wants to talk to you."

"Well, knowing who I am, that's not a surprise."

"You know, it's a wonder this ship stays afloat with the sheer size of your ego."

"Good will of God, probably," Jack said, unfazed by the dig. "Why should I talk to him?"

"Because, Commodore Sparrow." A man stepped into his cabin from behind Gibbs, keeping his face out of the light until he stepped into it. Jack attempted to not allow his face to betray emotion, though his eyes went wide as saucers and his traitorous feet fell to the floor in surprise.

The figure was in a blue coat, with several gold bands on it, a fine tricorn hat, and had a box under his left arm. His right hand held a pistol, aimed squarely at Gibbs. He wore no wig. His face was darkly tanned and had a scar down it that suggested a sword battle, though the eyes were starkly familiar. "Because, Commodore Sparrow, I have a business proposition for you," James Norrington said.

"Really? What's the Royal Navy's James Norrington, the Admiralty, want with a humble pirate like me? Congratulations, incidentally. Would you mind putting that pistol away? Gibbs is somewhat valuable."

"Alright." Norrington placed his pistol in his holster, and pulled out a chair across from Jack, sitting down and setting his box on the table.

"So, what's this proposition of yours?"

Norrington took off his hat, revealing his brown hair, and threw it perfectly, getting it on top of the rack where Jack's own coat and hat hung. He placed his own feet up on the table, and slid the box across the table to Sparrow. "Open the box."

Intrigued, Jack studied it. It was black, not quite the right dimensions to hold a sword, and had intricate designs on it. He opened it to reveal a dark blue flag.

"My crew and I have an interest in signing on. The _Dauntless_ is berthed just down the way. My crew is manned with people that have decided with me that the benefits of piracy sound far better than those of the Navy. Plus the fact that we've already collected a fair bit of loot, and our ship flies a pirate flag." He paused to observe Jack's features, which were priceless. "Well? Interested?"

Jack was quiet. This flag represented a rear admiralty on board the ship that flew it. And Norrington was offering it to him-plus the _Dauntless_. A smile spread across his tanned face. "The Admiral Jack Sparrow has such a lovely ring to it. Certainly better than Commodore Sparrow."

"So I can take that as a yes to my crew?"

"You may. On your way, James." That was that-James Norrington and company now flew under the colors of Admiral Jack Sparrow.

"Well, would he hear our proposal, sir?"

"He did. We are officially pirates of the Caribbean, Mr. Parker."

"Well, would he hear our proposal?"

"Afraid not, Jack. Seems Bootstrap's had enough of the sea," Depp informed him.

"Well, after walking back to land from the bottom of the sea, I daresay he's every right to it."

"So who was the man in the coat that just walked off the ship? And what's that box?" Will spoke, stepping forward.

"That was one James Norrington, and this," he opened it, "is the flag of Rear Admiral. Has a nice ring to it, does it not? The Admiral Jack Sparrow?"

All Will could do was stare.


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Port Royale

Chapter 3: Return to Port Royale

Commodore Gillette had returned to Port Royale only the previous night. Weatherby Swann, governor of Port Royale, was waiting in Fort Charles for Gillette to show himself.

The absence of the _Dauntless_ was not lost on Swann, nor was the absence of Norrington, nor the presence of five ships instead of one.

Finally, Gillette showed himself. "Lieutenant, where is Commodore Norrington?"

"First, Governor," Gillette said coldly, "you will note that I am a Commodore now; I would appreciate being addressed as such."

"Yes, yes, Commodore. Where is Norrington?" Swann persisted as he followed Gillette into Norrington's office.

"Why don't you sit down, Governor? It's a long story."

When the older man was seated, Gillette began his long tale.

"So you say James has become a pirate?" Swann had trouble believing this.

"Not only that, I believe he's signed onto Jack Sparrow's crew."

"That's Captain Sparrow, Gillette," Swann reminded the younger man. While he could find no real qualities in the man, Elizabeth and Will did, so he respected their wishes, and respected the good captain.

SIDESHOW: At this point, Jack Sparrow sneaks from the pages, and attacks me from behind, pelting me with objects around the room-candles, candlesticks, pens, etc.

Jack Sparrow: "What's in yer head ter be callin' me the _good_ captain, eh, _mate_? And it's ADMIRAL!"

Author: "Calm down, Jack, it's a figure of speech, savvy?"

Jack Sparrow: "Oh. Right. He calms down. Sorry, mate."

Author: "And they don't know you're an Admiral yet."

Jack Sparrow: "Why ever not, mate? Did ye not think to inform them of my grand rank and station of Pirate Admiral Jack Sparrow, Master and Commander of the Caribbean, and the most feared man in the entire ocean and indeed, the entire world!"

Author: "Gibbs was right. With your ego, it's a wonder this ship hasn't sunk through the sea and blasted out the core to China."

Jack Sparrow: "Ah, shut up! He whacks me in the back of the head. Now, get on with the story!"

Author: "Aye, sir. As he brandishes another candlestick...damn, do those things hurt I mean, yes Admiral."

Jack Sparrow: "And refer to me as that whole spiel I just told you!"

Author: "But Jack, I've only got so much room on this page!"

Jack Sparrow: "Oh, alright, alright. Just once, please?"

Author: Sighs "Fine."

Pirate Admiral Jack Sparrow, Master and Commander of the Caribbean, Most Feared Man in the Entire Ocean and Indeed, the Entire World: "Now, then, on with the story!"

END SIDESHOW

Well, _semi_-good captain.

SIDESHOW: Jack decides he has to say something...much to my irritation.

Jack Sparrow: "Much better."

Author: "That does it! No more interrupting, or I'll blow a hole in your ship!"

Jack Sparrow: Pale-Faced "You wouldn't!"

Author:" Oh, yes, I would! Now, in ye get!"

Jack Sparrow: "Fine, fine." He sulks, muttering odd things about people these days and wanting rum as he climbs back into the page.

END SIDESHOW

"Actually, he's probably Commodore Sparrow now, with three ships instead of one," Gillette pointed out.

"True." Swann looked at the new defender of Port Royale. "Nathaniel, do we have any reason to believe that James could join forces with Sparrow?"

"No. James may have turned pirate, but he's been against Sparrow long enough to resent even the concept of working under him."

"Are you prepared, though, for the eventuality?"

"Yes, I am prepared for the _possibility_, Governor. But I severely doubt it shall ever need to be put into play."

"So you believe he'll never work with Sparrow?"

"Now likely, sir; he's too much his own man."

"Sparrow..."

"No."

"But..."

"No! I'm the superior officer here, and I say no. You knew what you were signing on for when you got yourself into this, now live up to it. That means making some tough things, and giving tough things to yer crew, too. Are we clear, James?"

"Clear." James was terse. Jack cleared his throat. James rolled his eyes, and said, "Clear, Admiral."

"Thank you. And cheer up, James. You have your own ship, more than most of my crew can say, and you have my respect, something very, very few can say."

That turned James' head. "I do?"

"Certainly. Y'see," Sparrow leaned forward, "you had it all; Admiralty, a fleet, Royal favor, a bona-fide place in George's Court in retirement...and ye turned yer back on it to serve under a pirate, one who's gotten the best of you so many times you should want to kill me. Takes more courage than most of my men have, savvy?"

"Savvy, Admiral. I'll tell Turner he can't have the _Britannia_ back," James said as he moved to leave. Jack stopped him.

"Now hold on there, mate. I didn't say that. I said if he wanted it, he'd have to fight Ana for it," the pirate Admiral said waving his hand the way he walked; straight lines were not mandatory in the slightest.

"Exactly. He won't get it." James smiled. "There is no way that Parker or anyone else beats AnaMaria when it's her ship at stake. Anybody."

"Except the Admiral Jack Sparrow, of course," Jack added.

"Erm, I dunno about that, sir," James said none too quietly.

"Get out o' my cabin, ye bloody antagonist!" James neatly dodged the leather boot that made a halfhearted attempt to assault him.

"With that aim, it's a wonder you managed to shoot Barbossa at all."

"I was aiming for his head. Don't spread it around," Jack said in a conspiratorial tone. James smirked and left for his command with the new flag that Elizabeth had sewn for the _Dauntless_, _Britannia_, _Elizabeth_ and _Pearl_; a cloth with a blue sea being touched by a setting sun, with a sparrow flying across it.

The flag of Admiral Jack Sparrow's fleet.

A/N: Now, given those requirements, can someone who actually has talent at art make a flag for me? I don't care much what the colors are, but the one I like best gets its creator the next chapter two days early, savvy? Reviews, please!


	4. Chapter 4: Proper Attire

Chapter 4: Proper Attire

James Norrington stood at the helm of his ship, the _Dauntless_. His crew of pirates, and traitors to the crown, many of whom he'd broken out of jails along the way to Tortuga. Ulysses Parker was working out operation details with Mr. Gibbs, who he had to admit, it was a pleasure to work with again, after his retirement from the Navy eight years ago.

Elizabeth was suddenly standing there, as though she'd dropped in from the sky. "James."

"Elizabeth," James nodded civilly, as he noted her Royal Marine uniform-trousers and all.

She sighed. "First, Ana and I can't wear pants on these ships, they get too much in the way," noting his curious stare.

"A good point," James conceded.

"Secondly..." She stared at him for a time. Finally, she said, "Ana." And there was AnaMaria, appearing much the way Elizabeth did. He didn't know why, but there was something about their look and stance that sent a cold shiver up his spine. His premonition was proved right when both seized him by the arms, and forcefully escorted him below, as Ulysses, Gibbs and the crew watched, amused at a six-foot Navy-trained man being hauled by two women below, helpless.

The women slammed the door shut behind them. He turned and asked, "Just what the hell is going on here?"

Ana was busy fighting a predatory smirk off her face, so Elizabeth spoke; she was used to showing a predatory grin. "Well, you're still wearing your Navy Admiral uniform. Firstly, you're no longer the Admiral in this group; Jack is. Secondly, that's hardly the attire of a pirate captain. So," she opened a trunk, "this is your new, proper attire."

James took one look at the chest and made a run for it.

He didn't make it four steps before receiving a tackle that a Notre Dame football player would envy by AnaMaria. She forced him down, and Elizabeth bolted the door.

"Don't think so, Jimmy boy," AnaMaria said almost playfully as she removed the tricorn and coat. "Careful with the suit, Lizzie; Jack wants it."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked as she removed his vest forcefully.

"How should I know? Probably..." She paused to wrestle the white tie from James, "thinks he'll look good in it."

Elizabeth snorted. "Jack Sparrow, Admiral in the Royal Navy. There's a thought."

* * *

Finally, they were finished. Elizabeth had left midway to deliver the Admiral's uniform to Jack, leaving Ana to her job. The moment Elizabeth handed it to Jack he dashed into his cabin, and bolted the door. Bemused, she wandered back to the _Dauntless_, where she was just in time to finish the job. 

Finally, they stepped back, and appraised their handiwork.

James Norrington, former Navy man, was a pirate. His hair, already long under his hat, hung at the sides of his head. He wore a rugged once-white shirt under a blue coat that was in similar shape. His attire was completed with a leather strap holding his pistol and commodore's sword, which Elizabeth somehow got a hold of and switched with his admiral's sword, which was now in Jack's possession.

"I take it," he looked at himself in a mirror, "this is...proper attire?"

"Indeed it is, James."

"Hm," he said, looking at himself in the mirror. He smiled at the James in the mirror, and abandoned more of Admiral Norrington. _Not bad. Not bad at all._

Then, once on deck, they found a real sight.

There was the Admiralty Jack Sparrow. He wore James' uniform to interesting forms. His hair was tucked into the Admiral's tricorn, and his beard's ties had vanished somehow. The sword was in hand, hanging at his side, glittering in the sunlight.

The blue coat waved in the wind, and the gold accents nicely complimented his gold teeth, which were bared with a wide grin that a Cheshire cat would envy. It was incredible-James Norrington; pirate captain, and Jack Sparrow; Admiral, Royal Navy.

James turned to Elizabeth and said, gazing at Admiral Sparrow, "Please shoot me."

A/N: Oh, I love making James a pirate! For a look at James as a pirate, go to this link( Replace the words dot and slash with the real things) www.ohjohnnydotnetslashpotc2slashpotc2208dotjpg I swear to God, it really is him. Check the eyes and nose if you don't believe me. Special thanks to MeraSparrow for the photo link.


	5. Chapter 5: A Pirate's Life For Me

Chapter 5: A Pirate's Life For Me

"No."

"James..."

"No, dammit. I don't want to."

"It doesn't matter. Jack wants you to. It's part of the bringing in to his crew."

"Sounds more like hazing to me," James snorted derisively.

"Hazing?"

"This thing they do in the Northern American colleges; the fraternities force new inductees to do all sorts of ridiculous things-chug a keg of rum, try to steal a ship, dress like a broke man..."

"So basically, act like pirates?"

"Hm. Hadn't thought of it like that." He paused, and then did a scarily accurate impression of Jack Sparrow. "That's interesting...That's very interesting."

"I...James, you're sandbagging!"

"Am I?" His voice and face were far from the model of innocence.

"Just learn the damn song, James," Will said, exasperated.

"Fine, fine, fine!" James stormed from the cabin to find Jack Sparrow.

He had a song to learn.

* * *

Jack Sparrow stood at the _Pearl_'s helm. The ships were almost fully stocked with Tortuga supplies. The _Dauntless_, _Elizabeth_ and _Britannia_ all had their flags, and had spent a fair bit of Barbossa's swag upgrading the ships to full combat-ready status. The only thing left was...teaching James the song. 

Ulysses already knew the song from his pirate days, and he'd made sure his crew knew it from day one. But James had refused.

Until now. As a member of Jack's crew, it was absolutely important that he know the song.

So Captain Norrington came aboard, dressed as he had been by Elizabeth and Ana; he found the outfit decidedly more comfortable, and far less conspicious than any Navy uniform.

"Admiral Sparrow, you summoned me?" James asked in a haughty voice that, to his delight, the crew found very amusing; it sounded just like some sanctimonious old Admiral's words.

"Aye, I did, mate. Come, James; we've a song to learn."

"Now, what's the first place to start with it?"

"At the beginning, o' course. Now how much do you know of it now?"

James thought back to the time on the _Dauntless_ all those years ago, when he, Gibbs and the Swanns had all come across the Atlantic.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho...We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me hearties, yo ho...That's all I know."

Jack nodded. "Not bad, not bad. There's a lot more, though."

James sighed. "And I have to know it all, don't I?"

"Yes, indeed. Now, here's the first verse:

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot; drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." James nodded. "Here's the next one:

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

James came in. "We kindle and char, flame and ignite; drink up me hearties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright; drink up me hearties, yo ho."

Jack smiled, somewhat amused. He joined in, "We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves; drink up me hearties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep really bad eggs; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads; drink up me hearties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads; drink up me hearties, yo ho."

Finished, he smiled at Jack. "Only needed the first verse or so; knew it all from there."

"Well, why didn't ye say so, mate?"

"Wouldn't want you to think..." He stopped.

"Think what, exactly mate?" Jack probed. "Think you were _planning_ on turning pirate?" James still said nothing, and became very interested in the activity down ship.

"Come - in the cabin; it's time I told you a little something."

James obediently followed Jack into the cabin.

Once inside, Jack sat him down, and then took a seat at the opposite side of the table, and told him exactly what happened in the Arctic...and who did what...

* * *

"So you expect me to believe that Joshamee Gibbs escaped my notice, stole two of my ships, and defeated Captain Matheson, a _prized_ duelist?" 

Jack recoiled a bit. "No," he said, as though the idea was ridiculous. Then he explained. "I expect you to believe that Joshamee Gibbs escaped your notice, commandeered an abandoned _Elizabeth_, sorely beat your Captain Sampson Matheson in a duel for the _Britannia_, and then vanished from under your nose, and flew the ships to Neverland on the way here. Savvy?"

James peered through narrowed eyelids at Jack. "That leaves the whole problem of my captain being gone and Joshamee Gibbs knowing to do all that he did." Sensing what Jack was going to say, he quickly added, "Not anything against Gibbs-the Navy made a mistake the day they let him go. But there's simply no way that he could..."

"Son," Jack said patronizingly. "I'm Admiral Jack Sparrow. Any man under my command can do anything. Plus," he added as he placed his feet on the table, "That was the whole plan."

"Plan? What plan?" James was a bit confused.

"To help you sort out your priorities."

James stood. "You mean to tell me you think that you made me decide to become a pirate?"

"Sit down, James." It wasn't a request, but James didn't notice.

"You can't really expect me to think that..."

"Sit DOWN!" It was the first time Jack had ever yelled at a subordinate, and it was something that shook James' vision of Jack to the core. Un-nerved, he sat down.

"And put your feet up on the table."

"I'll look ridiculous."

"That's the idea. Feet. Up. Now," Jack commanded in what would come to be called the 'Admiral Sparrow Voice', and James complied.

"Now understand, mate. I'd always thought your heart wasn't in the Navy. What AnaMaria and Gibbs each told me from their time in Fort Charles added with my read of you all pieced up in my mind to form a plan to turn you pirate. All I needed was the opportune moment, and that came in the Arctic escapade.

"I got all the attention I could from the Navy, and then grabbed some more. I knew you'd been recalled to England, and I knew you had yer doubts about Navy life, so I put the king in the position to place you on my trail."

"You put the king...never mind." This _was_ Admiral Jack Sparrow, after all.

""So me, Will, Lizzie and Ana went ashore. I sent Gibbs up the shore 'cause that was where you expected me to go. I told him to pirate as much as he could from you...but not harm the _Dauntless_ or you. You had to make the decision on your own. Do you think it was coincidence that the captain with a fleet was Ulysses Parker, former pirate? That it was his ship that went ashore, that Gibbs commandeered, that the _Britannia_'s captain, a fierce Loyalist, fought to the death, that you could follow us to Tortuga; do you believe all that was coincidence?

"I paved the way with gold brick and directions, but the choice was yours. The choice was always yours."

James thought on that. "You pulled off all that just to...help me sort out my priorities?"

Jack smiled, baring his gold teeth. "Son..."

"You're Admiral Jack Sparrow," James finished. "And, it seems, more clever than God Himself."

Jack tilted his head as he grinned. "Was there ever any doubt, mate?"

Author's Note: Those lyrics are the real words, in that order. So, drink up me hearties, yo ho! And yes, I know Peter Pan and Neverland didn't come for another 100 years at least, but hey, "I couldn't resist, mate."

Author's Note 2: I'm working out the final touches on another book. I know, I know, I should finish this one first, but I like the idea, so I'm running with it. It's about what happens after Jack and the _Pearl_ leave Port Royale, presumably for Isla de Muerta. It does flashbacks, LOST style, to reveal things about Jack and his crew. Should come on in a few days. Thanks, mates!

Author's Note 3: REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: I Never

Chapter 6: I Never

James entered the _Black Pearl_'s cabin, and took a seat. Jack had summoned him, because they had an idea. Seated at the table were Jack, James, John, Will, Gibbs, Ulysses, AnaMaria and Elizabeth. On the table were 8 bottles of rum.

"So what's this grand idea of yours, Jack?" It was after dark, so formalities were left at the door.

"I think we know too little about each other." At a look from AnaMaria, he acknowledged, "There's a lot that I know, but that everyone else doesn't. And as Admiral of this fleet, I'm ordering all of you to engage in a game of "I Never."

"I Never?"

"A game from the Americas. A drinking game. You say "I Never", and finish the sentence. If it's something you did, you drink; if not, you don't."

"For example," Ulysses turned to Elizabeth and Ana, "I never kissed a man. Now you two drink, 'cause I _know_ you've kissed a man." The two drank, smiling. "We just go 'round in a circle. So, Ana, yer next."

AnaMaria thought a moment, and then said, "I never been to England." Everyone else but her and Ulysses drank. "Your turn, James."

He said smiling, "I never kissed a woman."

"Are you serious?" Ana stared at him.

He shrugged. "Don't see _me_ drinking, do you?" He looked around the table. Jack, Will, and John drank. Then, after a moment, AnaMaria drank. James smirked. "I knew it."

She shrugged it off. "What a girl'll do for a ship."

Gibbs said, "I never quit the Navy." James and Ulysses drank.

Will, next in line, countered, "I never joined the Navy." James, Ulysses, John and Gibbs drank.

Elizabeth said, "I never owned a ship." James, Ulysses, Jack, Will and Ana drank.

John said, "I never been in love," smiling at Will and Elizabeth. They drank, as did Ana.

Jack said, "I never lied to 8 people about being in love." John drank.

Then Ulysses smiled. "I never had a one-night stand." Jack and John looked at one another, than turned up their rum. "Bottoms up, sailors." John stopped, but Jack continued. "Gotta drink for each one, don't I?" At a look from Gibbs, he stopped.

AnaMaria said, "I never lied." They all drank at that. "John, what'd you lie about?"

"Not so much lying as deceiving." He flipped up the eyepatch to reveal a perfectly good eye. "Just thought it made me look more dashing." He flipped it back down; it turned out that he did.

James smiled, "I never drank rum with 7 pirates."

Gibbs said, "I never drank with Navy men." Gibbs, James and Ulysses drank.

Will: "I never married a pirate because I thought he was the most handsome, dashing, cunning rogue in the Caribbean-second only to Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth drank.

"Up to that last bit, I thought I'd have to hurt you, mate," Jack grinned at Will.

"Elizabeth?" John looked at her.

She paused, then turned to a darker subject. She knew something about Depp, and decided to get him over it. "I never hid in the Arctic for 10 years because I couldn't handle rejection." Depp glared at her, and then drank.

"I never lied about my name because I thought that it would save my life." She drank as she looked unblinkingly at Depp.

Jack hesitated. "I never betrayed another man for a ship." John, Gibbs and AnaMaria drank.

Parker: "I never tried to get myself killed so it wouldn't be called suicide." Ana and James drank.

Ana was grim. "I never slept with someone to just get something I needed, information or pleasure." Depp drank, and so did Parker, and, after a moment, Sparrow.

James looked at their faces. "I never killed a man just because he deserved it." All stared sadly at him, then joined him in drinking long and hard-none were innocent, and had done more than their share. James looked down. "Well, I guess we _do_ all have something in common."

That was the end of that.

* * *

Later, Ana was on the deck of the Britannia, staring out into the bay. She thought about what she had admitted to earlier; trying to get herself killed.

* * *

AnaMaria was in tears. She was in the Fort Charles office, hidden in shadows. On the desk in front of her was a scribbled note from Captain Gillette. 

_"Killed pirate today. Was ofAmericandescent. Was able to interrogate in last moments. Said name was Sawyer. Was looking for pirate called AnaMaria. Said to tell her he was sorry. Man had apple scar engraved in his shoulder."_

She'd been unable to read the rest. She'd broken down and cried. Sawyer, herex-husband, was dead, and she'd never forgiven him.

At that instant, she wanted to die. Her pistol had no shot nor did she have any powder on her. She totally threw them away for her mission-to spring Joshamee, scale the Fort Charles cliff down to a boat, and return to the _Pearl_. She no longer cared about it.

What she did care about was dying. She wouldn't kill herself-no, she couldn't be remembered like that. She'd go down in a blaze of glory. She'd attack a marine, then get them to shoot her. Simple.

But she messed it up.

Thing went according to plan. The Marine investigated the sobs coming from the office when he branched off from his patrol group. She lunged out screaming and tackled him, inadvertently snapping his neck. Well, no matter. She ran in front of the group of soldiers, waiting to be shot.

In what were to be her last moments, she felt free. No regrets, no worries, no fear-just release.

Then someone came down from the fort wall and tackled her, driving her to the ground.

She was crying uncontrollably. She wanted to resist, to be shot, but she had no energy and no will left. She just sobbed as Norrington fastened irons to her wrists, and led her below to the cells.

* * *

Now as then, she didn't sense James coming until he was there. "You alright, Ana?" He looked down at his fellow pirate to see she held back tears. 

"No." She was quiet, but James persisted.

"You...you're remembering, aren't you? Remembering."

She finally tuned and placed her head in his ragged coat's chest, done with the illusion of strength and hostility for a brief moment. James knew the shell would be off for only so long, so he held her, and recalled how he tried to die.

* * *

James Norrington was at the end of his rope. He felt no will to continue with this life as he stood on the upper balcony of Fort Charles. 

Earlier, he had gone to a social function, only as decorum demanded. But he'd seen too much. There had been one woman he had become interested in, and intended to advance tonight when he left the main party to look for her in the back halls.

In her haste, she had left her bedroom door open, and she was visible to be with a man.

He had built himself up around the idea of approaching this woman, how his dismal life would improve with companionship.

Denied that, he wandered back to the fort, looking for ways to die. He could not bear to kill himself, but perhaps to be killed...

Then he saw deliverance. AnaMaria, a well-known, blood-thirsty pirate was running past beneath him, and it would be easy to make a flying lunge for her and miss. Or for her to attack him when he hit her and be killed.

So he jumped. Plan 'A' failed immediately as he hit his mark dead on, knocking Ana to the ground. Plan 'B' then failed when she apparently ran out of energy and did not strike out. Bemused, he called for irons as he rolled her over.

To reveal she was broken. Her spirit was gone, it seemed. She was crying miserably, and in that instant, he realized she wanted death as much as he did. But in that, he saw the futility of dying prematurely.

What was to be gained from killing himself? His problems were so simple now, and could easily be fixed, he saw. As he escorted AnaMaria below, he realized that suicide is foolish. To kill oneself is just foolishness because there is always something there that can save one, if only one looks for it.

So, he decided, as the cell door locked behind him as he went back upstairs, he would continue on.

He could never kill himself because, Heaven or Hell, neither was the sea, and he did not wish to leave it.

* * *

So as he held Ana, he looked at the dawn approaching in the east, and knew today would be better.

* * *

_I'm coming for my apples, Jack._

Meanwhile, down the way, Jack Sparrow awoke with a start. The voice...so familiar...

* * *

Author's Note: I do not believe in committing suicide,and I have troublewriting about it. If you ever think seriously about suicide, please for the sake of your loved ones please seek help, or at least talk to somebody. People are surprisingly supportive, no matterwhat you'vedone in your life. 

Life throws a lot at you, but suicide is never the answer.

And yes, I did steal a lot of this from LOST. I love that show waaay too much. See myother book, "Pirates of the Caribbean: And Really Bad Eggs" for more of my horridly fabulous LOST-Pirates style writing. Reviews! Please!


	7. Chapter 7: Apologies

Okay, okay. Yes, I know I'm a terrible person. I've become one of those damned fanfiction authors that starts a book and never finishes it. I've had exams and essays to do for weeks, and it's kinda piled up. But school's out in three days, and then I'm free to write away! I swear I'll update soon!

Until then, I'll give a little taste of what's to come:

Chapter 8: Acts of Piracy II

Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the _Black Pearl_...Today was the day. The day that the fleet of Admiral Jack Sparrow committed it's first act of piracy together.

* * *

Today was the day. The day that he, Captain James Norrington, would commit his first true act of piracy. The plan was this:

A convoy of supply ships was coming through to Port Royale. This convoy was guarded by the HMS _Valiant_. They would be met several miles outside Tortuga by the Port Royale-based HMS _Neptune_. Then the group would proceed to Port Royale and deliver supplies, and receive some of their own.

There was an inherent problem in the plan, though.

They assumed that the two Navy ships could hold off a pirate ship, or maybe two.

Jack Sparrow had four.


	8. Chapter 8: Acts of Piracy II

Chapter 7: Acts of Piracy II

The next morning, Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the _Black Pearl_. He'd not slept ever since the voice awoke him, but he didn't show it; he was still his brilliant, good-natured, drunken pirate self. He couldn't show it; today was the day. The day that the fleet of Admiral Jack Sparrow committed its first act of piracy together.

* * *

Today was the day. The day that he, Captain James Norrington, would commit his first true act of piracy. The plan was this:

A convoy of supply ships was coming through to Port Royale. This convoy was guarded by the HMS _Valiant_. They would be met several miles outside Tortuga by the Port Royale-based HMS _Neptune_. Then the group would proceed to Port Royale and deliver supplies, and receive some of their own.

There was an inherent problem in the plan, though.

They assumed that the two Navy ships could hold off a pirate ship, or maybe two.

Jack Sparrow had four. Four fully stocked ships, with well-rested, able-bodied, and full crews that wanted the ships a lot more than their defenders did.

James sat in his cabin on the _Dauntless_, still uneasy about the matter. He'd known that this was part of the deal of being a pirate, but it was still rooted deeply in him that this was a deplorable action, and one of the most distasteful things to be committed on the high seas.

It was also rooted deeply in him that the commander of the _Valiant_, Charles Kelly, was a man he'd served with. And if they met, it was likely that James would have to kill him.

Still, there was the part of him that couldn't wait. This could be very interesting, and it was, after all, his first pirate job.

So he waited for the word to come from Sparrow-the fleet flag rising on the mast of the _Black Pearl.

* * *

_

It seemed to take forever, although only taking 5 minutes. Jack Sparrow waited for signs of action on the other ships, then called to Cotton.

"Cotton? Cotton? COTTON!" At this, the man turned his head. _Deaf and mute, now._ Jack shook his head. _Wonderful_. "Raise the flag!"

* * *

"That's it; the flag's raised," said the lookout on the _Elizabeth_ as the eyeglass used to see it was shut.

"Alright, everyone up! Let's go!" Captain Will Turner smiled as his ship sprang into action. _His ship_.

As the anchor raised and the sails unfurled, the lookout raised the flag of the fleet, then came to stand next to Will again.

"Thanks for coming, Elizabeth," Will smiled down at his lookout as she removed the uncomfortable hat she wore.

"God, how can AnaMaria wear those things? And how could I not come? It's the maiden voyage of my husband's ship," she returned Will's smile. "Well, it shall take quite a while to get underway. So, do you think we can leave things to Duncan while we..." She trailed off.

She didn't have to paint him a picture. "Right away, my dear."

"Bright man," she said as they proceeded to their cabin. "I do believe that's why I married you."

"Well, I didn't figure you one to marry just for looks. Although, if you look at _me_..." Will Turner never did finish that thought as he received something (it felt very much like the palm of a hand traveling at terminal velocity with intent to cause serious pain) to the back of his head.

"Shut up," Elizabeth said simply.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ was in sight of the convoy. Sparrow could see on each side of it the ships _Valiant_ and _Neptune_. As per the plan, the _Elizabeth_ and _Britannia_ flew up the Union Jack and came to the other ships. Then, once they were close enough for sight and shot, they raised the Jolly Roger and the Sparrow.

The fight was no fight at all. The _Neptune_ was not interested in putting up too much of a fight. Probably had something to do with the fact that a lucky shot decapitated poor Captain Thomas.

The _Valiant_, now, was a fighter. Charles Kelly fought the _Britannia_ hard, but when the _Dauntless_ came in and boarded the _Valiant_, the fight intensified.

Even with the thirty fights going on around them, it came down to one fight, really; that of Commander Charles and Captain James Norrington.

"I didn't think this possible of you, James," Kelly said as he blocked a swing from James.

"I'm capable of all sorts of things." A twist in James's blade almost cut Kelly in two. Only a fast move stopped him from being killed.

_This is getting nowhere_, James thought. _Time to step it up_.

* * *

There are two problems with the art that is sword fighting.

Problem 1 is that, by its very nature, a fighter engaged in a clash of blades must focus his attention on the opponent while maintaining a minimal understanding of the surroundings. The more intense the engagement or skilled the opponent, the more of the duelist's focus is directed on the adversary and less on the environment in which the battle is taking place.

Problem 2 lies in the assumption that the adversary will fight with some sense of honor. This is a mistake commonly made by those fighting under the Royal Navy. They engage in fights under the misconception that the opponent not only desires victory, but that he wants said victory to be achieved through superior skill and mastery of the sword, versus simply winning at all costs.

Pirates, now, have no such compunctions.

* * *

A manifestation of the first problem was why Commander Kelly did not sense the pirates that began to approach behind him. The second problem was why he didn't suspect that James's barely perceptible nod was a directive for these pirates fence him in.

Then Kelly realized that he was blocked in a ring with James. Enraged, he swung at James, whose guard was down. He never finished the swing, though, because he'd been shot by a pirate of the _Elizabeth_'s crew-Will, actually.

As he slumped, dying, he said, "You cheated."

James smiled wanly. "Pirate."

* * *

"THIS IS A DISASTER, GILLETTE!"

As evidenced, the Governor Swann was _not_ in the most cheerful of moods when he came calling to Fort Charles. "Two ships of the Royal Navy lost, our supplies plundered, and Jack Sparrow behind it!"

The Governor raged a little more as Commodore Gillette placed his feet on hids desk.

He'd long ago learned that when upset, people in a position of power like to vent, and they like to vent for quite a while. It was typically not in one's best interests to interrupt, because then said person of power would swoop down on one like a bat out of Hell, and slap more punishments on one in five seconds than one had received in one's entire life.

Such was not entirely the case with Gillette; the ire of the Governor was _already_ aimed at him.

After another half-hour of rage and bluster, the Governor seemed to slump. Knowing an opportunity when he saw one, Gillette spoke. "Are you finished?" When there was no response, he continued. "I know this is a disaster. Two ships under the Union Jack have been lost, under my command, no less. I do not take defeat lightly. We are taking what provisions we can, and in three days, three of the four remaining ships under my command...plus the _Polaris_, coming in from Ireland, will set out and hunt down Sparrow. The _Pursuer_ will remain here for defense. Anything else, Governor?" His clipped tone made it clear that this conversation was over.

"I don't believe so...Commodore." As the Governor began to step out the door, he couldn't resist getting the last word in. "Oh, there is one thing-did you hear what ship assisted Commodore Sparrow in his assault?"

"I did not."

"Hmm." Swann smirked. "You best start referring to him as Admiral Sparrow, Gillette-the _Dauntless_ won the day for Sparrow." As he walked out, Swann heard the satisfying sound of Gillette's booted feet hitting the floor in surprise.

* * *

Author's Note: If souderwan is reading this, I apologize-you know what for. It was just too good not to use.

Author's Note 2: Almost at 5000 hits here. Keep up the reading and please, please, please, REVIEW! Okay, okay, I admit that 5000 reviews would be a bit overwhelming, but at least I'd have some.

Author's Note 3: I'm now starting my own "Star Wars: Infinities" fanfiction. For those of you who don't know what "Infinities" is, it's applying the idea of "what if?" to the Star Wars films. What if Threepio's head were knocked off when Jabba hit him? What if Luke died that night on Hoth? What if his torpedo was a dud on the First Death Star? Hope you all like it.

Author's Note 4: Please, if you read it, review it!

Author's Note 5: I'm done with Author's Notes for today.


	9. Chapter 9: Cause for Celebration

Chapter 8: Cause For Celebration

* * *

Jack Sparrow called Kursar into his cabin on the _Black Pearl_. Kursar's first reaction was to shuffle back and forth on his feet; he was under the impression that he was in some kind of trouble.

"Kursar, I need you to do something for me," Jack said, feet up once again on the table.

"Sir?" At this, Kursar's face lightened very much.

"I need you to call all the ship's captains and any guest of their choice—the guests are not required, only them—for dinner tonight on the _Pearl_. Formal wear would be appreciated. Dinner will begin at sundown. There will be no exceptions. Stragglers will be shot on sight, and all that merry detail. Got all that?"

"Aye, sir!" Kursar scurried off. As he walked out the door, he thought, _maybe he'll never notice that dent in the cabin wall_. _Guess Matelot was wrong—he _doesn't_ notice holes in his ship_.

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Will?" Elizabeth Turner stepped out of the back room of the _Elizabeth_'s cabin, to regard her husband. "What is it?"

"We have a formal dinner tonight on the _Pearl_ to celebrate the capture of two more ships, and use some of our fine new cargo. Apparently," he grinned at his wife, "we are to dress formally."

* * *

The argument began over roast pig.

Roast pig was not the cause of it. The pirate dish, one often served on the _Pearl_, was a savory meat that, under Jack's command, was usually treated with a small basting of rum. It was also stuffed with a bread substance that was both savory and spicy. Americans typically called it stuffing. The result, along with some spice sprinkled on the top of the pig, was a delicious dinner that was not likely to cause disagreement all by itself. It was merely the course that was on everyone's plate at the point Jack decided to become argumentative.

"You've decided _what_?" He spoke politely, but there was no mistaking the disagreement in Jack's voice.

"We've decided that Gibbs should get the _Neptune_, and Elizabeth can take the _Valiant_," James said, thinking that Jack had not understood. The others groaned. He hadn't, evidently, been with them long enough to know the folly in delivering such a statement to Jack Sparrow.

"And why's that?"

"Well...why not? Gibbs could certainly handle a ship of his own. Plus, he definitely deserves one, don't you, Gibbs?" James looked at him.

"Kindly leave me out of this," Gibbs said in a hushed voice. He did not care to face Jack's ire.

"Nonetheless, he does. Plus, you, Ana and Will have been teaching Elizabeth to sail—why not give her a ship?"

"Hmm. And why should I, as the Admiral, say yes?"

"Well..." James smiled, then stood. "Because a fleet was _your_ idea. Because I'm _right_. Because I'm better with a sword than you. Because you're small. Because you're silly, and because I'll pummel you if you don't." As he said this, he leaned over Jack, slowly becoming more menacing until Jack was wide-eyed, leaning back in his chair—away from James.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a small voice.

"Inescapably," Jack said with a grin. "Let's give Gibbs the _Neptune_ and Elizabeth the—"

"Hold on; I don't want the bloody ship," Elizabeth said. "I'm perfectly content to stay on the _Elizabeth_ with my husband."

"Well, then, who do we give the _Valiant_ to? Ana's got a ship, so's Gibbs, Will, James, everybody except..." Jack grinned. "Kursar!"

He entered the room a moment later. "Yes, sir?"

"Get somebody for me..."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ulysses Parker asked. "The _Valiant_?"

"Why not, mate? You're already a pirate captain; only problem was we took your ship and Ana's not giving it back."

"Damn right," she said, looking up.

"Well...how does one say no to the Admiralty Jack Sparrow?"

"Simple, mate; one doesn't," Jack smiled. "This, I believe, is cause for celebration. Kursar, get the rum! Let's break it out." When it was poured, Jack raised his glass. "To the Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Hear, hear!"

As glasses clinked, something caught Jack's eye. As he tipped his glass back, he confirmed it.

* * *

Rum is an extremely alcoholic drink. It is taken primarily from the Caribbean; nowhere else even comes close. As a result, there is a flavor to it that is very unusual and very good. Nothing else even comes close.

To give an idea of how strong this drink is, one must compare it to the more well-known alcohols. Most wines range from 5-10 of alcohol in them. Budweiser has 6.

The better rum has 40.

This is not, however, a pleasant drink to have spewed from a pirate's mouth straight across the table towards you.

James Norrington found this out very quickly.

* * *

"KURSAR!"

_Oh, damn._

"WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN MY SHIP!"

* * *

Another short chapter, but I think it's kinda good. REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10: On the Hunt

Chapter 9: On the Hunt

* * *

"Raise anchor!" Commodore Nathaniel Gillette called from his helm on the _Implacable_. "Set sail for Tortuga!"

* * *

Below, two Marines looked at one another. "Why we goin' to Tortuga, of all places?" 

"Not a bad place, really. I mean sure, there's no law, there's drinking and whoring in the streets, the government is often forced into a well...okay, okay, it is a bad place, really...but it's a fun place to go."

"Is it, now? Well, if we don't destroy it, I shall have to go there."

"Take me with you when you do."

* * *

In his cabin, Nathaniel Gillette considered what he was going to do. 

The _Implacable_ would go for the _Black Pearl_ head on, while the _Polaris_, _Flagrant_ and _Artemis_ would fence in the rest of the fleet with cannon fire, plus a contingent of marines placed on the mainland.

Between the two fleets, Gillette was more confident in his. His men were trained soldiers, and could easily pound the Sparrow Fleet apart.

Nathaniel, however, was concerned if it came down to ship-to-ship battle; he did not have enough ships to hold his own against the Sparrow Fleet; plus the fact that if it came down to it, he may have to fight the Admiralties himself. Not an option he'd prefer to take.

But his loyalties were to the Crown first.

* * *

"You men are going to make history today! You and I are going to take down Admiral Jack Sparrow. Here's how: 

Our contingent of Marines shall go ashore a few miles from Tortuga. You will then set up cannon on the shore, and assist the fleet with fencing in the other ships, while the _Implacable_ takes on the _Pearl_. If we work together, we can win this day! Let's move!"

Onshore, the Marines had set up their cannon. The Sparrow Fleet was in sight; all they waited for was the bell-ringing signal from the Commodore.

"Standby: all guns on my command, open fire." He nodded to a crewman, who rose those flags to signal to the other ships that command. That command would also be the bell.

Gillette walked forward, and coldly regarded the bell for a time. Then he seized the rope.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle of Tortuga

Chapter 11: The Battle of Tortuga

* * *

Jack Sparrow was in a fitful sleep. He heard that voice again.._.I'm coming for my apples, Jack_. He then heard a clanging noise, like a bell... 

And woke up to the sound of cannon fire.

The Battle of Tortuga was on.

* * *

Everything was going as planned. The _Implacable_ was moving forward towards the _Pearl_. Meanwhile, the _Polaris_ and _Artemis_ flanked Sparrow's immense armada, while the _Flagrant_ moved in.

* * *

"All hands to the guns!" Jack was engaging in the artillery fight of his life. "Bring some cannon to the deck! Anything we can bring to bear on the _Implacable_; do it!" He charged to the helm. "Raise topsails; I want our port side fully facing him. Get me as close as you can," he ordered Cotton. He nodded fiercely and spun the wheel to and fro, getting close to the _Implacable_, bit by bit. 

But not fast enough; they were still getting pounded. "Where's the fleet?"

Then Jack looked behind him and saw they had their own problems.

* * *

"Get me close to the _Flagrant_; I want boarders on him immediately!" James ordered. "Get cannon topside and open fire on the Marines onshore. Maintain fire on the _Polaris_; let's let Master Turner do his work." 

"Sir!" A hand pointed out to sea. Great. A new problem; boarders.

They rowed up towards the _Dauntless_. "Fire on the boarders!" Boats exploded as men leapt from them and swam towards the ship.

* * *

The _Elizabeth_ lunged at the _Polaris_. Elizabeth got it close enough to get aboard it. 

"Boarders away!" Will led the men across on the ropes as Elizabeth grabbed a rifle.

"Boys, let's give 'em hell!" She aimed, and shot.

* * *

"Fire!" 

Another boat exploded. More got past. "Get them off my ship!" James, angered, drew a pistol and fired at a Marine coming aboard. Then he drew his sword, and indicated four sailors. "You four—with me!" He led them to a boat and entered the water.

* * *

"Come on!" Will led the charge on the _Polaris_'s bridge. He pulled a new sword from his belt. It was one that had a curved blade, making it sweep far more deadly and dangerous than an English sword. He'd stolen the idea from a Japanese swordsmith he'd met once on the high seas. The sword sang as he spun it, swishing through ropes and men alike. A sail fell from the mast to knock out three Marines. Then he saw the Captain flee up the mast. He followed. 

At the top, they fought. Will leapt, and parried, amused, as if this were an elegant farce. When the captain jumped down a sail, Will back-flipped down to face him. He swung and parried attack upon attack. He sidestepped, cutting at his legs. The Captain's sword swept the blade aside, then moved on Will, who casually brushed aside the swipe at his head. Then, in an unorthodox move, Will grabbed the blade and kicked the Captain off the sail.

On deck, the captain smiled at Will, who held the mismatched blades menacingly. "Good; very good. You must be Will Turner."

"So?"

"So...I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

The _Dauntless_ was under merciless assault by the Navy. However, one boat swept closer to the others. James leapt to another boat, tipping it over. It was a slow process, but it worked.

* * *

The _Valiant_ swept around, creping up on the _Flagrant_ from behind. Captain Parker gave orders. "Get cannon loaded. We need to free up the other ships." He opened fire madly on the _Flagrant_, then swept inside its guard. It was time to even the odds. 


	12. Chapter 12: Acts of Piracy III

Chapter 12: Acts of Piracy III

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ played an intricate dance with the _Implacable_, dancing to and fro as they fired on each other. Then they got close enough together and Jack Sparrow leapt across. He smiled as he swung across and kicked a Marine off the side. He grabbed the rifle from him as he fell. "Thanks very much."

He took the rifle and clubbed two Marines in the head. Then he shot one in the leg, watching him tip over.

Jack took his sword and went towards the helm of the _Implacable_, with a goodly part of his crew following.

* * *

The _Britannia_ swung through the hole that the _Valiant_ had made. Ana ordered them to assist the _Dauntless_.

"Pound those boats! Not with cannon, by hand! Get out there and stop them!" Ana took her own boat and rowed after them. She came to a boat that had several marines armed and ready. She leapt to tip the boat.

And someone else did. She landed belly-first on the underside of the capsized boat. The slick surface almost allowed her to slide off. Then someone grabbed her hand. It was the man she'd came to save; James Norrington.

There was a moment where they smiled at one another, then James pulled a pistol and fired on the marine that had come up from under the boat with a sword.

Then the _Polaris_ was towering over them. "Stay down," James said. He stood warily, arms raised in surrender. Then a familiar face poked out.

Will Turner called down, saying, "Come aboard! I got an idea."

* * *

Jack Sparrow parried, then stabbed at Commodore Gillette. He smiled evilly. "Come on, Sparrow; you can't beat me. I'm far better than you are."

"Fine then." Jack replaced his blade. He carefully stepped back with each advance Gillette made. Step, retreat. Step, retreat. Step, retreat. Step, retreat. Step, retreat.

He then said, "You are unwise to lower your defenses!" At the last word he swung. Jack suddenly parried with a sword that he'd received from one of his men, and grabbed a rope that he severed. It carried him up to a sail on the mast.

"Come on, then!" Jack beckoned to the Navy man

Gillette smiled. "I don't think so," and swung. Severing the rope holding Jack's sail up. It tumbled, sending him flying. Smiling, he took his sword and advanced warily. "Good; good."

* * *

The _Neptune_ spun in the water, clubhauling to face the hillside. Captain Joshamee Gibbs stared at the spinning wheel, then grabbed it, and smiled. "Open fire!" _Time to cheat._

Cannon rained on the hillside, pounding the attacking marines mercilessly.

* * *

The _Polaris_ approached the _Flagrant_, flying colors claiming need of assistance; men quickly swung over to the wounded ship, looking for the crew. "Is anyone here?" They could see none. Then a pirate crew stood behind them, weapons raised. Will Turner simply shrugged.

* * *

The deck of the _Implacable_ was carnage. Bodies were everywhere. Blood had turned the deck into a scarlet sea. Weapons lay near their owners, useless. For all appearances, it was dead on the seas. That was why the fleets ignored it.

Only one man prowled its deck. Gillette looked through the wreckage as clouds gathered overhead; it was about to rain. He looked about, and stepped over the fallen sail.

"You cannot hide forever, Sparrow. I will find you. And then I'll detain you, and have you watch as I destroy your ships, then the _Pearl_.

"Then, when your fleet is on the bottom of the ocean, I'll destroy Tortuga." Jack's eyes hardened as the unsuspecting Commodore drew near. "Vile town; it deserves to die, anyway." He laughed coldly as he approached. "If you will not fight, then perhaps they will not either."

Enraged, Jack leapt out, swinging two swords at Gillette's defense, driving him back. Stabbing, he forced the Commodore over the bodies of marines. He parried the Commodore's attempted assault, then swung viciously, severing several buttons off the man's coat. Stab. Parry. Stab. Parry.

Stab.

Parry.

Stab.

Parry.

Next, he blocked with one sword, then sliced the man's hat apart with another vicious swipe. Then he backed him into a wall, then pounded on his defense until he broke through and grabbed the Commodore's hand. He severed it, removing the blade from his possession.

His blades were crossed at the man's throat. He stared back, contemptuously awaiting death. Jack picked him up, walked him to the side, and said, "Get off." He kicked him in the gut, straight off the edge.

* * *

The _Flagrant_'s captain, Tom SinClair, smiled as he watched the Loyalist Marines be captured. He walked across to the _Polaris_, and shook hands with Will Turner.

"Welcome to the Fleet of Admiral Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Several ships over, Captain Art Fowl smiled as he shook hands with Captain Ulysses Parker.

* * *

On the hillside, the surviving Marines sweep down to the beach. They take in boats from the ships. None had sunk, they are told; they'd been captured. Then, as they leave the beach, dismayed, one turns and shouts.

In the water, there is a person. It appears to be swimming towards them. They run down to the beach to help him out. It is Commodore Gillette; bloody, shredded, defeated. He looks sadly at his men, and with their help, limps away to fight another day. As he limps away, he mutters two words under his breath.

"Bloody pirates."

* * *

Jack Sparrow leaned on the wheel of the _Implacable_. The duel had taken a lot out of him. He looked up as he saw the sun come out. Then he looked around.

What he saw made him smile broadly. The _Polaris_, the _Flagrant_, and the _Artemis_ flew the Sparrow high on the mast.

_Only one thing left to do_, he thought. He limped forward. Leg wound killing him with pain, he strung up the flag from his sack.

A Jolly Roger flew proudly from the _Implacable_'s mast. Finished, Jack slumped.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_'s crew boarded the ship _Implacable_. They were shocked by what confronted them; bodies everywhere, shredded clothing, and useless weapons. There was one man breathing; he lay against the mast, asleep. He wore a leather jacket and a worn cap. His gold teeth showed as he smiled in his sleep. Reverently, they picked the man up, and carried him to the Captain's Cabin on the _Pearl_, where he lay for a long time. 


	13. Chapter 13: Successors

Chapter 12: Successors

* * *

For MeraSparrow

* * *

Jack Sparrow had rested for quite some time. When he did wake up, he was back on the _Black Pearl_, in his cabin. He was also suffering from serious rum withdrawal.

This situation was quickly remedied by a visit to one of Tortuga's many pubs. On the way, many people congratulated him and his fleet on a job well done defending their city. _If only they knew how close they came_, he thought wryly.

* * *

When he left the pub, he walked over to an unoccupied keg, and sat down on it to rest his aching bones. 

"Hey girls, you wanna play with something else?" Jack looked to see a group of 10 or 11 rumrunners encircling 2 girls. Both had mild brown hair and eyes.

It was the classic set-up; a group of drunk, frustrated men, and afraid, helpless women. But these girls were not afraid at all. The look in their eyes said that they were the predators here, not the men. So Jack held back for a moment, watching the events unfold.

The first girl smiled, saying, "Why don't you go play with your own boy-toys?"

Oblivious, a rumrunner stepped in, saying, "It ain't nearly as much fun as women are."

The second spoke. "Doesn't seem to take a hint, this guy." In a low voice, a voice so low that only the girl and Jack knew what she said—Jack read lips. "Should we...enlighten them?"

"Not yet," the first responded in a similar voice. "Let them make the first move."

"Okay." Speaking up, the second said, "Bugger off, boys." Smiling, she continued. "We only play with each other."

While the men tried to wrap their heads around that, Jack shook with laughter that he only just barely held in.

Finally giving up on figuring the last bit out, the rumrunner said, "Well, I think we should play. Wanna play, boys?" The others nodded emphatically. Jack became worried, and placed his hand on his sword.

As he did, the second said in the quiet voice, "Does this count as the first move?"

"It does." Smiling like feral animals, the first looped her arms in the others. The second bent low, flipping the first over her back into the air. Girl A, while in the air, drew her saber and came down like a bat out of hell. Meanwhile, Girl B drew her own sword and leapt into the air, spinning like a top over Girl A crouched on the ground, swinging her sword in a broad arc.

For the next thirty seconds, they were a blur of hair, dress and sword, acting not so much as a team as an individual with two swords and bodies. Jack didn't blink for fear of missing something.

When they were done, they stood back to back, Girl A holding her sword pointing to the ground, Girl B holding her sword at the ready. Firm, powerful, dangerous, battle ready.

And completely unnecessary; the rumrunners were spread across the ground miserably; if not dead, beaten to the fine line. Most of the audience blinked, and then moved on. All except Jack.

* * *

Another man stepped forward. As he did, they turned to him, danger in their eyes. But something in the way he was made them pause. He looked drunk and despondent, wearing a long leather coat, a worn tricorn, and a hangover that looked to have lasted since time began. He also had a look in his eyes that said he wasn't hung over, bright, and not a danger. 

To them, anyway.

"Where'd you two learn to do that?" _Not a man of preamble, this one_.

"Some of it from a kooky Chinese pirate...some from these two guys who are masters with swords...and the rest we taught ourselves." They were naturally honest with him for some reason.

"Hmm. Want to come with me? I'd like to show you something."

* * *

"A fine thing, isn't she?" 

"The finest I've seen," the first said.

"How fast is she?" The second came in.

Jack was already taking to these girls. "Only the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Say," he looked at them, "I never did find out yer names."

The first spoke. "I'm Mera. This is Amy."

"Ah-hah," Jack said, deep in thought. Then his head came up. "Well, Mera, Amy—I've a proposition for you."

Mera looked up. "We're listening."

"What d'you say you come aboard? We could use skill like yours. Plus, we've a weapons master who you'll adore, and over 300 people seeing to your every whim."

"Hmm." The two looked at each other for a time, then turned to Jack, and said in unison, "Right, when do we start?"

"Soon as I get a name."

"A name?" Mera looked at him.

"A name. Ye can't just be Mera and Amy, y'know."

"Actually, that's Amy and Mera."

"No, he was right."

"Wasn't right."

"Was."

"Not."

"Was."

"Not."

"Was."

"Not."

"OY!"

At Jack's yelling, they stopped to look. "I meant your last name."

Mera looked at Amy. "Um...our parents died years ago. We're just Mera and Amy."

"Well..." As he thought, he saw the flag of his fleet flying high overhead. _Well, old man, it _technically_ fulfills the requirements_. He smiled at the twins' apparent spokeswoman. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Mera Sparrow. Amy Sparrow, care to join us?"

Amy Sparrow smiled as she and Mera looped arms. "Shall we, Captain...?"

"Admiral. Admiral Jack Sparrow," Jack finished. Now he understood the story James had told him so long ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Jack, lad, come. Sit." O'Neal gestured to a chair in the _Pearl_'s cabin. 

"What d'you need, O'Neal?" Jack asked as he sat.

"To tell you a story. Settled in?" Jack nodded, so James O'Neal began.

"About thirty years ago, I was an orphan in Dublin. I'd been thrown out by my parents, who never wanted me in the first place. I wasn't living; I was existing. I had no purpose or direction-just surviving. I didn't want to die, but I didn't really want to live, either.

"Then one day, I got attacked. Y'see, brother, I'd been infringing on another gang's turf for a long time. Most of the time, they ignored me, but lately I'd been getting some good hits on their stuff.

"So there I was in the middle of the street, with this gang of hoods all around me, who wanted me to die. I didn't care if I lived or not, but I knew they did.

"So we fought. It was a slaughter. They had no idea how to fight, not even fight for their lives. They were down in thirty seconds or less.

"When I finished, this guy comes forward. He's wearing this long leather coat, and a tricorn cap. He offered me a job on his ship."

"The _Black Pearl_."

"The one and only, brother. So he gave me the name Sparrow, which, interestingly enouogh, was his name too. I was sort of his adopted son.

"Then, when he was on his way to dying, he called me into this very cabin, that very seat. He sat me down and told me a tale. The same one that I'm about to tell you.

"This old Captain, one Captain William Sparrow, said that the _Pearl_ was to be passed down not by crew, but sons—adopted sons. If the captain was to see a lad that had something about him that couldn't be placed, some emotion awakened by him in the captain, he should take him aboard and give 'em the name Sparrow. Then, teach him all he knew, and one day, tell him this story.

"The _Black Pearl_ is not a ship, really. It's not a keel and a hull and a mast and sails, that's just what a ship needs. The _Pearl_ is ...a mind all her own. She feels pain, joy, sorrow, impatience, the lot. Captain Will Sparrow never had a wife, nor his adopted son, nor his, nor me, and never you."

"Never me?"

"I love you as my brother and son, Jack, but ye can't settle to save yer life. Your mistress is the _Pearl_—she's yer one true love.

"Anyway, we just had to have the right set of combinations; it's always worked. There's got to be that spark of emotion, lack of family, a feel of piracy to them, and most important of all, a sparrow has to be seen."

"Sounds like superstitious hocus-pocus, O'Neal."

"It is...but the bird was there for you, and was there for me. So when it comes along, be ready to take yer successor onboard."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Who're these lovely girls, Jack?" Gibbs asked the Admiralty. 

"They are Amy and Mera Sparrow; their every whim is to be catered to, Joshamee—don't disappoint them, either, they're wicked scary with swords," he added in a whisper of warning to his old friend.

He only nodded. He already knew the story of the Sparrow "Family".


	14. Chapter 14: Apples

Chapter 14: Apples

A hearty dinner welcomed Amy and Mera aboard the _Black Pearl_. Since most of the attention was on the twins, only Jack noted the linked hands of one AnaMaria and James. _Best save that for later_, he thought.

* * *

That night, Jack fell into a very deep sleep, and did not plan on being interrupted tonight.

* * *

Deep sleep is an odd state of being. One has submitted to exhaustion completely in this state. It is not uncommon for a person to get a full 12 hours' sleep in this way.

An odd property of deep sleep is the conspicuous lack of dreams. For some reason, the sub-conscious mind does not develop anything to be seen by the sleeper.

So Jack Sparrow was rather disbelieving when a voice said, "I'll be taking my apples right about now, Jack."

Disgruntled, he awoke, leaned up in bed.

And was staring at a man in his room. Immediately, his hands were on his pistol. The man wore black, and had a very large hat on, with an enormous black feather. His features were craggy and old. His eyes were a disconcerting yellow. He was the one whose voice had haunted Jack's dreams, and whose voice had awoken him just now.

His name was Barbossa.


	15. Chapter 15: The Indwelling

Chapter 15: The Indwelling

* * *

"It's not possible." Jack stared at the man before him. 

"Not probable," Barbossa taunted, "in your words, Jack."

"How is this...?"

"Possible?" Barbossa grinned evilly. "I'm not actually Barbossa. He should be coming shortly for his apples." The impostor smiled at Jack.

"Who are you, then?"

"I..." Barbossa spread his arms, "am the Devil."

"Well, I always did figure you for evil, but Devil is a bit of a reach, even for _you_, mate."

Barbossa smiled. "People see me as their most hated thing—you see Barbossa, King George sees Sam Adams, vice versa, etcetera."

"I don't buy it."

Barbossa smiled again. "Think what you will. You always did. But God doesn't want you, Jack...and I do." As he faded away, he said, "You dodged Davy Jones...but you won't dodge _me_."


	16. Chapter 16: The Rising

Chapter 16: The Rising

* * *

Isla de Muerta is a place of legend. It is an island that cannot be found...except by those who already know where it is. It is also a place of immeasurable wealth. Inside the caverns—for there is not only one, but several—there are enough riches for one man to become a literal king of the world. The wealth that Barbossa accumulated in his travels did not harm matters, wither.

It is also the final resting place of Captain Barbossa. But it is not that anymore.

There is a spark. A firing of a neuron in the brain. Activity spawns from the epicenter. Muscles awaken. Blood begins to flow. Organs lurch into operation.

The heart starts.

The eyes open.

And Barbossa is no longer among the dead.

* * *

The Channel of Isla de Muerta is like a shipyard. There are literally hundreds of ships that are the victims of this cursed passage. Ships litter the bottom so much that some ships are wrecked on top of others. In some cases, the ships poke out of the water because of the ships under them.

But these ships will be derelicts no longer. The ships begin to rise. The holes are blocked by some invisible force. The ragged sails are dropped and catch air, despite their ragged state. The skeletons of their long-dead crews awaken. The wood creaks as it begins to return to the sea. And names appear on the bows. Names that are names of foreboding. Names of vile origin.

Names of evil.

One ship rises that is larger than the others. It has a pitted and dented bow, and the bridge is crunched and twisted. It has only four of its original five masts—the fifth is a mere broken log coming from the ship. Its crew is a jumble of bone, coral, and blood. They now exist only to serve the risen Barbossa.

The name of this nightmare ship is the _Red Dawn_.

* * *

Barbossa comes to the _Red Dawn_ in a lifeboat. Once onboard, he—if he can be called a man—looks at his crew with momentary disgust. Then he looks behind him to see the fleet behind him. Flanking him are the _Ravager_ and the _Doomgiver_, ships barely smaller than his own. Behind them are the _Hades_, the _Pluto_, and the _Hangman_. Other ships in his evil fleet are the _Blade_, the _Cruel_, the _Shark_, the _Nightmare_, the _Killer_ and the _Knave_. He smiles. Jack Sparrow won't know what hit him. 


	17. Chapter 17: Tribulation Force

Chapter 17: Tribulation Force

* * *

Jack Sparrow knew he was in trouble. There was little that could be done against the Devil. _Hey, a guy who can match wits with God is not one to be trifled with...God..._

_Hmm. Perhaps it's not too late to make amends..._So Jack Sparrow, for the first time in his life, knelt in his cabin, and prayed.

* * *

God is...a strange concept. It is the idea of one, all-powerful being controlling everything. It is a concept borne of man, for there is no other creature that could have such little faith in its own kind to need to turn to a higher power. But then again, there is that little thing about when a person prays for the first time, and miraculously, his wishes come true.

And God is always up for a match with Satan.

So some commanders are given new orders. Some orders concerning a new suspected pirate fleet in the Caribbean. They are ordered to investigate. The ships that form this Naval fleet include; the HMS _Harbinger_, the ship that Governor Swann once crewed upon; the HMS _Ranger_ and _Sojourn_, ships from the deep Atlantic, patrolling for African pirates; the HMS _Mercury_, returning to England from transport duty; the HMS _Mars_, a warship that just wrapped up a scouting mission of the French coast for possible invasion—even in times of peace, enmity remains between the two countries; the HMS _Pursuer_, now commanded by the Commodore Nathaniel Gillette; and two new ships—the HMS _Jupiter_ and the HMS _Leviathan_—two ships of immense size. They are wider than the _Dauntless_ is long, and longer than any shipbuilder could possibly imagine. This coalition of 8 ships slowly approach a rendezvous point off the Caribbean island called Tortuga.

* * *

Jack Sparrow's fleet is given orders; they are to prepare for a battle fiercer, grander, and with far more at stake than the one they engaged in barely three days prior. The captains would have, under normal circumstances, told Jack Sparrow exactly which bodily orifice he could use as a depository for these orders but for one thing; in his eyes is something they have never seen; fear. So they move. Even Amy and Mera Sparrow are ordered to assist in readying the fleet. They help amazingly well, though they confront Admiral Sparrow about his broken promises.

* * *

"So..." Mera crossed her arms. "Where's this 'master swordsman' of yours?"

"And what happened to catering to our every whim?"

"Ah, that was only for your first night, luvs. From then on, you're a member of the crew like everyone else." At their look, he said, "Well, I can't afford to make exceptions. Once it gets out that a pirate is going soft, people might disobey him. And then it's nothing but work, work, work all day long."

"You're mocking us," Mera accused.

"Of course I am. It's my right to as Admiral of the fleet. And your master swordsman is right behind you." Both turned to be greeted by William Turner.

"Would you girls care to accompany me? There are some new concepts I have that I think might intrigue you."

* * *

Meanwhile, John Depp and James Norrington were given a far more difficult assignment; recruit Bootstrap Bill Turner for commanding the _Implacable_.

"No. Whatever you want, whatever Sparrow wants, I don't care," Bill said. John noted that this was awfully reminiscent of his conversation with Sparrow and company right before the arctic escapades. He'd kept this up for the past half-hour. "I'm tired of crewing on ships."

"That's not what we're here to offer, Bootstrap." Bill turned.

"Yer that Commodore, Norrington, aren't you?"

"Was. Now a mere captain in the service of Admiral Jack Sparrow," James bowed. "The same offer we're making you; captain of the _Implacable_." At Turner's look, "Yes; the ship from Port Royale."

"Hmm. Command my own ship, eh?" A moment passed, and then he said, "I'm in."


	18. Chapter 18: Desecration

Chapter 18: Desecration

* * *

The fleets all move. The fleet of Admiral Jack Sparrow begins to coagulate around Tortuga. The Royal Fleet believes Sparrow's fleet to be the mysterious new threat, and slowly closes in. Barbossa's fleet begins to move towards Tortuga as well. Now it is a waiting game.

* * *

Jack watched as two fleets came into sight. One was obviously Royal Navy, and remained anchored several miles offshore. The other...

The other remained enshrouded in fog, while one ship—a very large ship—crept into port. Then when it came into view, Jack's blood froze.

He recalled how the _Pearl_ had looked when it was cursed by Barbossa, with ragged sails, and a ghostly appearance. This one made the _Pearl_ look like some child's nightmare. The sails were much the same, but the ship...it was filled with holes—_God knows how it still floats...or is that 'Devil knows'?_—and it had dark red, almost blood-colored sails. The name, he saw, was Red Dawn—_appropriate_.

Then he saw with horror that a boat carrying a man with an overlarge black hat was going ashore. _The Devil-spawn dares desecrate Tortuga!_ As an afterthought, _not that there's much worse that could be done to it now; it's a hell-hole as it is, anyhow_. But this was a direct challenge to him. One he'd have to answer.

"James, take over the group for me—you're Brevet Admiral as of right now. Congratulations mate, and good luck. Kursar, Marty, Cotton, get a boat ready for me. I'm going into town."

* * *

Jack rowed slowly into Tortuga. He saw ahead of him the other boat land ashore. Almost immediately, the new fleet opened fire on both the town and his fleet. _Here's hoping them Navy blokes gave him that promotion for a reason_. 


	19. Chapter 19: Armageddon Part I

Chapter 19: Armageddon Part I

* * *

The _Red Dawn_ almost immediately opened fire on the _Black Pearl_. The horrid ship flung cannon at the pirate vessel, hoping to score a hit.

Under James Norrington's ministrations, they did no such thing.

Meanwhile, the rest of the hellish Navy moved around them. The _Ravager_ moved on the _Dauntless_, which returned fire as well as she got.

The _Doomgiver_ ignored the fleet and pounded Tortuga. The city was quickly ablaze in fire. Other ships followed the _Doomgiver's_ lead while most attacked Sparrow's fleet.

* * *

Onshore, Jack dashed through the inferno of Tortuga, searching for Barbossa. He dodged a family running for their lives. Then he saw, at the top of a hill, a silhouette came down, and moved to stab him.

He only barely parried.

* * *

The _Elizabeth_ moved quickly through the Tortuga port. It led the _Polaris_ and the _Flagrant_. Will Turner had them follow him towards the city's attacker.

"Open fire on the _Doomgiver_. Make every shot count! You there, with me!" He led a small group of men to the boats.

That ship was going _down_.

* * *

The _Dauntless_ traded fire with the _Ravager_, however ineffectively. The ship seemed determined to stay afloat. The ship's current commander was nowhere near James Norrington's skill level, and was starting to crack.

Then the _Britannia_ came up from behind to barrage the _Ravager_ from the other side. It was not the brightest tactic, but it stopped the merciless pounding on the _Dauntless_ and Tortuga from the _Ravager_.

* * *

The _Neptune_ led the _Artemis_ and the _Polaris_ into the thick of the fray. They opened fire on all sides; at this point, there was no chance they wouldn't hit a hit on the enemy Navy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will Turner led a large group of men to the _Doomgiver_. "Boarders away! Forward clear to the powder magazine! And blow this ship to hell!"

* * *

Jack Sparrow was in the fight of his life—a rematch between he and Barbossa. He swung fast as he could, his blade a blinding shine of deadly motion. As was Barbossa's. No words were spoken.

Exchanges flashed. Jack slid Barbossa's thrust off his blade, guiding both blades up into the air. With the two killing devices locked in midair, Jack did what he'd wanted to do for years; he spat in Barbossa's face. The risen man glared in hatred, and unlocked his blade. He dove into a stab, then a rolling parry as Jack flew overhead to dodge the stab and make one of his own.

Jack spun and whirled and sliced through Barbossa's defenses as shells rained death and destruction down upon them.

Blades clashed as Barbossa swung. Jack parried effortlessly, then leapt onto a roof where he quickly back-pedaled against Barbossa's relentless assault.  
He crossed over to the pub roof. He stepped forward, then back. He stepped around Barbossa, and swung down, then parried above his head as Barbossa swung towards him.

Then something happened that surprised both of them.

* * *

The pub in Tortuga has gone through a lot. It has been burned, defiled, and abandoned several times over. It has seen brawls, mobs and all manner of civil unrest.

It was not built to stand as long as it has. Nor was its roof intended to hold two men.

Nor was it meant to withstand direct contact with a cannonball.


	20. Chapter 19: Armageddon Part II

Chapter 19: Armageddon Part II

* * *

The _Implacable_ was not firing on the ships of Barbossa's fleet. Instead, the crew was doing other things. Namely, rowing. The ship was picking up incredible speed.

And then ramming enemy ships.

It was a foolhardy tactic, but for the moment, the madness worked. The _Knave_ returned to its rightful place on the ocean bottom, as did the _Killer_.

* * *

The _Doomgiver_ was a horrible wreck when Will set foot on it. He was struck by two things:

1. It looked like a ship from Hell

2. A bony fist

The crew was definitely cursed, in a more creepy way than Barbossa's crew had been. In passing glances between parries and thrusts, he noted that all but three men were engaged in duels; the other three were finding the powder magazine.

Will parried, then swung and decapitated the cursed sailor. He started to walk away, the heard boards creak behind him. He ducked just in time; the headless sailor was still fighting. He parried, and severed it at the waist. Maybe now it would stop. He turned and was kicked in the rear. Irritated, he started swinging at it. The legs just hopped over and ducked under his blade, as if taunting him. This was one of the oddest duels he'd ever engaged in.

Then the legs kicked him in the shins. _Oh, you did NOT just do that_.

* * *

On the pub table, Jack spun his legs into a frenzy and whipped himself upright. He looked at Barbossa, and quickly leapt at him. Barbossa ducked. Jack's sword lodged in the wall. Then Jack wrenched it out, and lunged at Barbossa before he could grab his sword. He ducked again. This time, Jack stabbed a keg of rum.

Not a smart idea. Jack was enraged that anyone would _dare_ harm _his_ rum.

Jack leaned in, got a drink from it, and, energized, leapt back into the fray. As he engaged Barbossa, he noted that despite the large hole in the roof, the regular brawl still went on.

Some things never change.

* * *

The _Dauntless_ and _Britannia_ pounded on the _Ravager_. The ship was going down, but firing as it went. One cannon sailed into the air, and into the command deck of the _Dauntless_. _James is _not_ going to like that_, Ana thought.

* * *

Deep in the _Doomgiver_, two pirates smashed the powder magazine, and lit a fire. They had maybe five minutes to get off.

* * *

Will, meanwhile, engaged in his curious duel. The legs jumped over his blade, then when it wedged in the deck, ran up the blade and kicked him in the jaw. Irritated severely now, he pulled two swords, and started swinging at the things. They just jumped and dodged.

* * *

Jack and Barbossa's battle left the pub. Their exit was granted by a cannonball that took down the entire wall. They stepped out the hole, and into the streets of Hell. The city was ablaze. Cannon rained death and destruction from the skies. Jack thought as he leapt down a hill to dodge a stab, _God, old buddy old pal, now would be a good time to_ speed things up _a little_.

* * *

Beyond, the _Black Pearl_ traded fire with the _Red Dawn_ as James looked out. He saw eight ships coming in; bearing Royal Navy markings. _He smiled. Thank God for the British Navy._


	21. Chapter 19: Armageddon Part III

Chapter 19: Armageddon Part III

* * *

The HMS _Leviathan_ and _Jupiter_ were the first ships to enter the battle. The enormous ships charged the _Ravager_. The cursed ship turned to open fire on them, but maintaining fire on five targets—the _Dauntless_, _Britannia_, _Leviathan_, _Jupiter_, and Tortuga—was a mite difficult.

Then the _Leviathan_ fired one perfect shot, and the _Ravager_'s powder magazine blew.

* * *

On the deck of the _Doomgiver_, Will was still in the weirdest fight ever; a duel between he and a pair of disembodied legs. And the legs were winning. They hopped over his blades, and then kicked him in the shins. _If this keeps up, I am going to get mad_.

Then the legs kicked him in the crotch.

In the red haze of pain and anger that followed, there was a singing frenzy of two blades slicing at something.

The legs stood for a moment, and then collapsed like a house of cards, sliced into pieces no bigger then a slice of cheese.

Finally victorious, Will replaced his blades, and, grabbing a rope, swung back over to his ship, and got it away just moments before the _Doomgiver_ exploded.

* * *

Onboard the _Red Dawn_, there was a creature of menace beyond comprehension. It was the Bo'sun from Barbossa's _Black Pearl_. He gave orders to the hellish crew. "Send men in boats to the _Leviathan_! I want her dead!"

* * *

The _Leviathan_ was swamped by hellish creatures that just. Kept. Coming. The crew fought valiantly, but in the end, the creatures felled as many Navy men as they lost among their own. The decks were a swamp of carnage and bloodshed, and there was not a soul left alive.

Until two people from the _Black Pearl_ swung over.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Armageddon of Tortuga, Jack Sparrow and Barbossa still dueled. They had actually headed past the town itself to a watermill. In a vicious swing that missed Jack, Barbossa severed some ropes. Jack kicked Barbossa down a level, then crawled out onto the wheel. It was his plan to then go on the roof, but Barbossa was fast, and they soon re-engaged.

They continued when the wheel came off the building and started to float downstream.

* * *

In a tree down the river, a man marveled at the sight of two pirates battling it out on a wheel floating down the stream. As they floated past, he swung from his branch, and knocked them both to the banks as the wheel continued its track downstream.

* * *

Jack had stabbed at Barbossa, and was about to be stabbed himself, when—

Someone kicked him and Barbossa off the wheel. Then Barbossa rose, and said the first words he'd spoken since his return to this Earth. "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain, Sparrow!"

"Oh, you like pain, eh?" Then Barbossa was kicked in the face "Try having your nose gauged out." It was John Depp. John pulled two swords from his back, and Jack picked up his sword by twitching his foot, and decided to have fun.

Jack advanced as Depp spun the blade 'round in his hand so he held one right, one upside-down. Then he lunged at Barbossa. Barbossa stabbed as John turned 'round and blocked with his upside-down sword. Then he spun 'round again with the other, and tried to stab, but Barbossa moved his blade just enough to block it. Barbossa's blade was freed, and the duel continued as, unbeknownst to Barbossa, he was slowly driven backwards by Jack and John towards a cliff edge.

Depp's weird blade deflected a blow, then another thrust with the other that locked blades together. Then Jack kicked him in the gut to launch him away from him. He advanced, blocking an attack, then launched his own spinning assault with both blades upright. There was a crazy swarm of thrusts from John and Jack and parries from Barbossa. Then John twitched his hand, catching Barbossa's blade in the handle of his left. Then a kick with both feet, sending Barbossa off the edge. Then John followed and, flipping both blades upside down, threw one at Barbossa, hitting him in the side, and trapping him.

Then Depp came down and stabbed the man through the heart.

He died almost immediately. Then, John stood, seeing something that Jack did not that paralyzed him with fear. Jack hopped down after him, and saw—somewhat—what John saw.

John saw some crazy seven-foot tall Inuit bloke, while Jack saw Barbossa.

"Nooo! This is not possible!"

"Not _probable_, mate," Jack said, smirking, to the Devil.

"You're not free of me yet, Sparrow! One day, your number will come up, and then we'll see who's laughing!" Then the Devil vanished.

* * *

The ghostly ships suddenly stopped firing. Their crews vanished—back to Hell. The fleet joined the _Doomgiver_ and _Ravager_ on the Tortuga port floor. The _Red Dawn_ was the last to sink, slowly descending rear first.

* * *

The _Leviathan_ was crewed only bytwo women now.

* * *

The Royal Fleet was hit by an incredible gust of wind, blasting them far into the open sea. They noted the conspicuous absence of the _Leviathan _only briefly, but then they remembered naught at all of their defense of Tortuga. 


	22. Chapter 20: The Remnant

Chapter 20: The Remnant

* * *

The Sparrow fleet burned, drifted, and listed near to scuppers. But they all were alive and floating. The crews would repair and recuperate. And they had a new member; the _Leviathan_.

* * *

Jack Sparrow smiled at his adopted daughters. "You know, it doesn't _really_ count as taking a ship all on your own if there's no-one onboard. But still, _this_—" he indicated the enormous ship _Leviathan_ that now belonged to Amy and Mera "—is impressive."

"It alright with you if we happen to choose a different name, Admiral?" Mera asked, somewhat mockingly; she knew that Jack _really_ didn't care.

"Depends; what's the idea?"

"The _Black Sun_."

"Ah." Jack surveyed the ship. "Same sort of job as mine? Black sails, black hull?"

Mera shook her head. "Merely a black sun sewn into the sails and flag."

"Done. And you might go ashore and ask around for willing crew; we'd have to abandon four ships to crew this one, and I think that more than a few Tortuga residents would be willing to join Admiral Jack's crew."

"You mean _our_ crew."

"Same difference, luv; they crew yer ship, but you report to me. So it all works out quite wonderfully, don't you think?"

"So...do we have an accord?"

Jack shook Mera's extended hand. "Agreed."

* * *

Tortuga was almost gone. The people had fled to the hills just outside the town. The city was still ablaze—even now, three days later—and most of the buildings were but rubble. Few lived. The raining death and destruction had taken its toll, killing perhaps half of all those who lived in Tortuga.

Jack Sparrow walked through the Remnant, seeing the former residents. They were not the beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads that had inhabited Tortuga, but mere people, nothing more.

Jack looked at his city with dismay. It was going to take a long time to rebuild, if the damage was not impossible to fix.

But he was Admiral Jack Sparrow; and for Jack Sparrow, the completely impossible has an eerie way of being merely difficult.

He smiled as he looked away from the eleven-ship fleet that was his, saw his daughters recruiting several townsfolk, and hummed a familiar tune.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

* * *

A/N: Well, that be the end of bloody that. If ye be interested in me sequel, check out "Pirates of the Caribbean: Sons of Liberty", or find the next corresponding chapter in "Next Grand Adventure", savvy? REVIEW, PLEEEEASE!

--Cal--


End file.
